TwiBlood
by jjSpence
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in Fangtasia.Soon their little paradise is shattered as the women of Lake Claiborne turn up dead.Its up to Bella to solve this mystery and save her innocent brother. True Blood/Twilight mix
1. Fangtasia

**A/N: ****Hey, umm, where to start? Well, I started this little thing when I saw my friend RobstenDirty writing a robsten fanfic. I was all "I could do that" and she was all "Nu-uh". To make a long story short she made me read a fanfic called "The Office" by tby789. That was the most fuckawesome thing I ever read. Soooo, I decided to write this. It's a mix between Twilight and True Blood. Hence the name Twi-Blood. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep the virginal characters she owns, I have my imagination.**

* * *

EPOV

Loud music, vampire go-go dancers, humans asking to be bitten, and horny as hell vampires. That's a typical night at Fangtasia. What has this world come to, I thought as I sipped on my "Tru Blood". Hey, I don't have anything against having sex with humans and biting them during the act. I've actually done it once...or twice. It's not like biting does anything to them, just a little pain (and pleasure I've heard) and that's that. Turning someone is much more complicated than that, but that story is for another time. Anyway I always felt bad after having sex with a human. Using them for my selfish needs, then throwing them away when I'm done. My maker, Carlise, said it was something I would out grow, this conscience I have. I've been an immortal since 1918 and I remember the time when we had to stay hidden. Well, that's until 2006. Some vampire thought it was a fucking funny idea to go to the super bowl and step onto the middle of the field in broad daylight. I know what your thinking. "Oh Noez! He'll burst into flames!", but that's not how it is with us vamps. We sparkle, as gay as it sounds that's what we do. My good buddy Emmett likes to say that he "shines" in the light. But, no, we sparkle. Like little diamonds are scattered across our skin. Hey, I rather look gay in the sun, than die. Well, anyway, back on topic. Where was I...oh! okay. So, like I was saying...er...thinking, that dumbass vampire went into the sun and exposed us. The Volturi went fucking nuts! They tried to cover the shit up. They called in saying it was media tricks, killed the dumbass that started the mess, and the people in the arena "mysteriously disappeared". How they killed hundred of thousands of people? I'll never know. A hand touched my arm and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Tanya. Tanya Denali, one of the few vampires I've fucked. She was pretty cool to hang around. She always found away to scare the shit out of people, but still cool. I met her when I went up to Alaska for a couple of months for relaxation. After a few fucks, Emmett came to visit me and took me away to the south. The deep dirty south of Louisiana.

"Hey, Edward." She smiled widely, showing off her fangs.

I half-smiled. "Retract your fangs, Tanya, you look scary."

She rolled her eyes and retracted them with a soft clicking sound. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Don't be an ass."

"Fine. Shoot."

Tanya leaned in, her lemon scented breath on my ear. "When's the last time you had a good fuck?"

Hmm, when was the last time? "Six months ago."

"You mind if I do something about that?"

I looked Tanya up and down. Her strawberry blond hair, perky breasts, and nice ass. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "Sur-"

Then the sweetest smell hit my nose. Strawberries and vanilla and heaven. My eyes scanned the crowd on the dance floor. Where did the smell come from? I had to find out.

"Excuse me, Tanya?" I pushed past her.

She caught my arm. "Wait, Edward. What about my offer?"

"Another time." I pulled my arm from her grip.

Making my way to the dance floor, I kept my nose in the air. I would stop occasionally to dance with a girl, nuzzling my nose in her neck to see if she was the one. Twenty girls in, I still didn't find the owner of the scent. This had a resemblance to the Prince going around with a glass slipper, testing to see who was the one to fit it. I started dancing with a short girl with short spikey hair. I leaned down nuzzling my face in her neck. She moaned. Mmm, she smelled like sunshine and candy, but not the scent I was looking for. I pulled away, telling her I'm going to the bar. As I turned, the scent hit me again. This time extremely potent. I turned back to the short girl. She was dancing with a girl. A hot girl. A really, really, oh-my-gawd-I-want-to-fuck-her-now kind of hot girl and she was in a fucking mini skirt. Long mahogany fuck-me hair, plump red lips, tits you just wanted to motor boat, and flawless pale skin. And oh my fuck, the way she was dancing with the short girl, made my dick spasm. Coming up behind the girl, I placed my hands on her swaying hips. She didn't protest, instead she pushed her ass out and rubbed it against my erection. My face went to her neck and I thought I might pass out. It was her! The fuckhot brunette was the one. The short one gave us a look and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Bella." With that the short one walked away.

The brunette turned around and looked up at me with soft brown eyes.

BPOV

Holy hell. It's a vampire. A sexy as hell vampire.

I came in here to just hang out with Alice, but I hit the fucking jackpot. This guy was perfection. He had gorgeous golden-green eyes, sex hair you just want to run your fingers through, and this panty-dropping grin plastered on his face. I swore I heard a chorus start singing "Hallelujah" in the background. Or maybe it was just my vag doing the singing. Probably. I stared at him gaping, not knowing what the fuck to say.

He pressed his lips against my ear. "I'm Edward, what's your name."

Jesus-candle-sniffing-Christ, he smelled so good. Oh, and those cold lips, fuck, they sent shivers down my spine.

I cleared my throat, trying my best to regain some composure. "Bella."

Edward skimmed his nose down my neck. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

Normally, I would have rolled my eyes to such a cheesy statement, but his velvety voice actually made it sound good. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Okay, Bella, breathe in, breathe out. Just dance with the guy and stop freaking out. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck. My body moved to the beat naturally, I focused on dancing and tried to forget who I was dancing with. As the seconds ticked on I began to loosed up a bit. I took an arm from around his neck and grabbed a hand full of my hair. My hips swung from side to side, dipping low and coming back up. Edward's hands trailed down to my ass, pushing and grinding me into his hardness. He placed his face at my neck again. Then I felt something cold, soft, and wet trail up my neck. Oh. My. Fucking. Batman! He just licked my neck. Right where my spot was. THE spot. The spot that makes my knees buckle and my panties wet. A moan/whimper kind of sound escaped my lips. Edward chuckled, sending his freezing cold breath to fan across the wet trail he made. I had a feeling he thought he was the dominant one here. Well, thinking about it, he is the vampire with the super strength. But I'm not going to let him win. Since when this become a game? Whatever, game or not, he's not winning. My hand trailed down his neck, to his stomach, pass his belt buckle, until I met my destination. A boner that can take out a rhino.

EPOV

She's not grabbing your dick. She is not grabbing your dick.

I looked down and there it was, a small pale hand, that was filled with my hard-on.

_Okay, so she is grabbing your dick. What are you going to do?_Wrapping one arm around her waist and my other hand at the back of her neck, I kissed her. Hard. Tongue plunging, moaning, nibbling, sucking, hair pulling, you name it that kiss had it. She started to massage my cock and my fangs came out. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

I licked my fangs. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head.

"Good." There was a husky tone in my voice.

I took Bella's hand and lead her into the bathroom. I pushed her into a stall and locked the door. Picking her up by her thighs, I pinned her against one of the stall walls. My ears could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and her breathing labored. I could smell her sweet arousal, think in the air. Our tongues twisted in wild kisses. Breaking the kiss, I licked and sucked my way down her neck, receiving soft moans in the proccess. I unbuttoned her shirt using my teeth and licked the exposed skin along the way.

_Mmm, bra-less. Eddie likey.  
_

I took a nipple in my mouth, sucking and teasing. Oh fuck, she tastes so good. Like strawberries and everything sweet. I moaned around her nipple and she threw her head back hitting the wall. I would have asked if she was okay, but I was a bit pre-occupied. Bella's hands tried their hardest to undo my belt, but her hands were a bit shaky. She finally got it loose and pushed my jeans and boxers past my hips. My hand went down between us, under her skirt. I felt her soaked through panties and I couldn't suppress a groan. With a flick of the wrist the lace was ripped and discarded. The number one reason, fucking a human is better than fucking a vampire, is the fucking heat. And oh my god, Bella's heat was amazing. My finger lightly skimmed her slit and I released her nipple from my mouth.

"You're so ready for me, Bella." I whispered in her ear as I teased her entrance with the tip of my dick.

She squirmed. "Edward..." She said this in a squeaky voice.

"What is it, Bella? What do you want?"

I pushed in a little, then pulled out. She whimpered.

"Tell me what you want?" I growled biting her earlobe.

"I-I want you to fuck me." With that, I thrust inside with all the strength I could use without killing her.

"Oh god!" she screamed.

Thrust.

"Ugh!"

Thrust.

"Ahh!"

Thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

I smiled against her neck. Bella was a screamer.

BPOV

I squeezed my eyes shut and my jaw was just slack as screams of pleasure just kept pouring out. I tightened my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thigh pushing himself deeper and sucked on the sensitive skin at my neck, I yelled in gratification. Weaving my fingers in his hair, I pulled his face towards mine and captured his lips. I bit down on his bottom lip and he hissed. Suddenly, my front was being pressed up against the wall. Edward gripped my hair, pulling my head back with each thrust. I arched my back pushing him farther. His other hand made its way to my clit, rubbing it in agonizing circles.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I felt my muscle tighten and my legs trembled, all the tell tale signs that I was about to come.

Edward growled in my ear. "I want to bite you. I want to sink my fangs in you."

"Do it! Oh fuck, do it!"

His face was at my neck and I felt a shot of pain and pleasure. The warm liquid trailed down my neck as he licked at the wound. He snarled and his hips went into a frenzy. Moving in and out at a vampiric speed. I screamed on the top of my lungs as my orgasm hit me hard. His thrusts stilled and he hissed quietly as he came inside me. He pulled out and waited for our breathing to calm. I heard Edward pull up his pants and fix his clothes and I followed suit, buttoning my shirt. Edward took my face between his hands and kissed me softly. He took something from his back pocket and placed in my hand. With a wink he flitted out of the bathroom. I looked at the card:

212-529-8821 - Edward Cullen.

I smiled and did a little happy dance. _Bella scored a vampire, Bella scored a vampire!  
_  
"Bells, are you in here?" I heard Alice's voice called out.

Oh shit, I forgot about her. I walked out of the stall."Hey, Allie." My voice was a little too merry.

"What the fuck happened to your neck?" She looked pointed to my jugular.

"Huh?"

She turned me towards the bathroom mirror. "Look!"

There were two small holes in my neck with a little blood around them.

A grin spread across my face. "Oh, nothing."

Alice looked at me skeptical. I just grabbed her arm and pulled her back out to the dance floor.

TO BE CONTINUED?...

* * *

**A/N: jjSpence: Uhhh, so, what do you think? Can a man be able to do what those sexy women at twilighted(dot)net can do? Leave a review!**


	2. Black's

**A/N: Here's Johnny!(ahhh) Okay, I finally was allowed to post this under my screen name(yayy!!). And, I have chapter 2 up, so you can do a little happy dance now. *Commences Happy Dances*. Yeah, so, read it and have fun. Not too much fun, though (you know who you are *wink wink*)**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep her virginal characters, I have my imagination.

* * *

BPOV

_All I felt was the coldness of the hardwood floor against my bare back. There were light footsteps surrounding me. A dark chuckle shocked me and I looked up. Edward was standing there naked, running his tongue over his fangs. I looked at my body and I was too, naked. My eyes slowly made their way back to him. His hands rubbed against his chest, going lower and lower until they met his erection. Stroking himself lazily he strutted him self over to me. He knelt down in front of me. Bending my knees and spreading my legs, in a swift motion, making me gasp. Edward's cold hands moved up and down my thighs._

_"Bella, you know what I want right now?" His voice was a think growl._

_I shook my head, speechless. He leaned his head in between my legs. The tip of his nose grazed over my center, ever so lightly._

_"How about now?" His cold breath fanned against my wetness._

_I nodded._

_"Oh, you think you know? What is it I want to do, Bella?"_

_"You want to taste me." I squeaked out._

_"Wrong. I don't just 'taste', Bella. I eat. Devour. Scarf. Masticate. Gormandize." He squeezed my thighs tighter with each word._

_"Eat me, Edward."_

_"Atta girl." he whispered. I screamed out when the tip of his tongue reached my-_

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice yell.

What the hell? Wasn't I just on the floor with Fangward. Oh, no, it was a dream. Such a sweet dream... I felt a pillow get in contact with my face.

"Wake up, you whore!" she continued.

"Damnit Alice, can't you see that I'm hungover?!" I whisper-yelled.

There was silence, except a soft tapping. I opened one eye to see Alice, hands on hips and tapping her right foot. Uh-oh, the left foot is for impatience and the right is for "you're 'bout to get your ass beat".

"What did I do now?" I whined, trying not to disturb my headache.

She held up a piece of paper in my face. Squinting my eyes, I saw Edward's phone number. Oh, boy.

"Alice, I can explain."

"Yes, please. Enlighten me on who the fuck, Edward Cullen is!"

"He's, er, a guy I met last night."

"Last night, Bella?! What about Jacob, huh? How the fuck you think he's going to feel?"

"Jacob's not technically my boyfriend."

"Technically? Yeah, real classy, Bells."

"Alice, you saw the guy. You wouldn't resist either!"

"I've never seen this guy, but I would resist if I had a boyfriend!"

I shook my head, which hurt a little. "Alice, you remember...Tall, pale, and sex hair?"

Her face went blank, then her eyes sparked with recognition.

"Holy shit! You fucked that guy? Huh...Well, it's still bad. So, don't do it again."

She hit me with the pillow one more time before she left.

Not only did I have a hangover from hell, but the little pixie put Jacob on the forefront of my mind. Jacob owned the little diner I work at, Black's. He's had a thing for me, since forever. I've had sex with him a few times, but that's all it ever was, sex. And I think Edward just ruin sex for me. Fucking vampires and their awesome bedroom capabilities. I got out of bed and grumbled my way through my shower and breakfast. I always hated getting ready for work. I think Jacob got his kicks by dressing us waitresses up like this. Little black short-shorts and a tight red tank top that says "Black's" across the breasts. Who would've thought, that that one little word would bring so much attention down there. I've lost count to how many times I had to tell a guy to stop looking at my tits and pay attention to what I'm saying. After I got dressed, I stared at my phone. Yes, I stared at my fucking phone and didn't do shit. You know why? 'Cause I, Isabella Swan, is chicken shit. My brain made up many excuses. Maybe, he's sleeping. Vampires sleep in the day right. Or maybe he's busy. Maybe, he gave me a wrong number. C'mon, Bella grow a pair! Biting my lip, I walked over to my phone and dialed Edward's number.

EPOV

_Look at you, Cullen. Sitting here all day with your phone in your hand waiting for a call from some girl.  
_  
I shook my head at that thought. No, not, some girl. This was Bella. The greatest fuck of your life. And I don't give a fuck if someone calls me pussy-whipped, because I, Edward Cullen, needs Bella's lady bits. Right fucking now. Ever since I left that club, no, ever since I left that fucking bathroom, I was addicted. All I could ever think about was the next time I get to fuck Bella again. Emmett didn't even bother to ask what the fuck was wrong with me. All he said was "I knew you'd go crazy one of these days, Edward" and then he went up stairs to fuck Rosalie. Oh god, the thought of the words "to fuck", sent me into a spiral of fantasies. In each one, I would bite Bella and taste her sweet blood all over again. Mm, her blood. The delicious mix of sweet and tangy. It reminded me of all the pastries of the world. Tarts, cupcakes, danishes, ect. It was so fucking delicious, I came when I took my first lick. My phone rang and my dead heart felt as if it could beat again. Taking a deep breath, I flipped the phone open.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella."

"Hello, Bella. What's up?"

"Uh, I wanted to know if you would want to meet up tonight."

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 9-ish?"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye, Bella." I snapped the phone shut.

Oh, Edward, you sly dog you. Your getting some tonight. I did a touchdown dance. I was in mid-running man, when I heard Emmett clear his throat. Emmett was standing in the door way with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

I opened my mouth to explain, but he just raised a hand. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty fucking sure I don't want to know." With a nod he continued walking down the hallway.

Low faded black jeans. Check. Tight-yet-not-too-tight black t-shirt. Check. Run my hands through my hair to make it more sexy. Check. There we go. It was eight o' clock at night and I was ready to see my Bella. She said around nine, but what she didn't know is that I have connections. I called around to a couple of vamps and found out where she worked. A joint called Black's. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. The door was almost closed, when Emmett put his foot out to stop it.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up."

I kicked his foot away from the door, closed it and walked away.

BPOV

"We need a steak and mash and a macaroni and chicken! An iced tea and a Budlight!" I yelled to Tyler, our cook.

"Damn, hooka, no need to get loud." he said.

I laughed. "Just take the order, bitch."

"Here's table seven's order. And don't call me no bitch, hooka."

I grabbed the two trays. "Hey, you are what you are."

"Bitch!" he shouted as I ran away.

Holding onto the trays, I dodged two waitresses, a pushed out chair, and two little kids. I put the trays on the table.

"Thanks, hotstuff." said a hairy old man.

I shuddered. "No problem."

When I turned around to walk away, he gave me a swat on the ass. I was about to cuss out the perv, but Jacob came out of fucking nowhere.

"Listen here, you fuck! If you want to eat here you respect the women that work here. Understand?" His voice was scary as hell.

I could almost see the old man shrink in his seat. Hell, I would too. Jacob is fucking huge. Six foot seven and two hundred pounds of muscle.

"Sorry, sir." the man whispered.

Jacob pulled me away. "Bella, you need to know how to take care of yourself."

"I know, Jake. I was just about to rip him a new one, but your ass had to come and save the day."

"You know, how I'm-" His eyes trailed down to my neck. "Bella, have you been with a vam-"

The diner door burst open and my body reacted to the new smell in the air. It was him. I looked over towards the door and he was standing there showing all levels of sexy. Edward gracefully walked to a booth and sat.

"I-I'll be back, Jake. There's someone in my section."

Edwards breath-taking green eyes watched me as I walked up to his table.

"What can I get you, mister." My tone filled with seduction.

He looked me up and down. "I want something sweet, what do you recommend?"

I bit my lip. "Well, we do have a special pie today."

Edward leaned closer to me. "Mmm, sounds delicious."

Oh, god it's like deja vu. It's going to be a dream come true. "It is delicious. Very very sweet, you'll like it."

There was a rumble in his chest. Taking my hand, he got up and marched out the door. Oh shit, I might get fired. Okay, sex with vampire or job. Sex with vampire or job...I'm going with the sex. He dragged me to a silver Volvo and opened the back door. I got in the back, he went into the drvier's side. Edward hit the gas and drove deeper into the parking lot, the part covered with forest. Thank you Jacob for wanting to put a diner in the middle of nowhere.

EPOV

Once I made sure no one was around. I was in the back seat and on top of Bella, in the matter of seconds. I crushed my lips to hers, moaning into her mouth. Licking down her neck, I kissed the bite marks I left last night. Her thighs pressed into my sides as I rubbed my erection into her core. A moan slipped her lips.

"Bella, you remeber what you were saying about that special pie?" I asked into her neck.

"Yeah."

Moving my way down her body, I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down. Mmm, red see-through thongs. I lifted her legs and placed them on my shoulders. I gripped her panties and she stopped me.

"Don't rip them, they're my favorite."

"I'll buy you new ones."

I tore the fabric from her body. Grabbing her hips roughly, I pulled her delicious pussy closer to my face. I licked up her slit with the flat of my tongue. Jesus-strawberry-licking-Christ! That was fucking tastey. Oh this is going to be fun, I thought as I leaned in to chow down on this "special pie".

BPOV

"Oh fuck! Shit! Edward, ahh!" I couldn't help the screams.

If you had a sexy vampire with his tongue in your vag, making it go like eighty miles per hour, you would be screaming on the top of your lungs too. My hips kept bucking against his face. Then I felt him add a finger. And, oh my fucking fuck, I screamed a scream only dogs can hear. Okay, so that was orgasm number four. Are you going for five, Edward? I got my answer when I felt his lips tugging on my clit. And there goes number five. There was a quiet click sound, his fangs. He snarled and there was a pain/pleasure on my thigh. He flipped us over, swiftly, so that I was straddling his waist. Trickles of red was on the side of his mouth. I leaned and licked the blood from his bottom lip. A growl ripped through his chest and tore open his pants. I pulled him out of his boxers. Holy shit, he was huge. I ran my finger along his length. With a hiss, he clutched my waist placed me on top of his cock. I lowered myself onto him and began to ride slowly.

Edward held my waist tighter. "Faster."

Biting my lip and placing my hands on his chest, I picked up the pace.

He sat up. "Not fast enough."

Pushing me back, Edward placed my legs on his shoulders again. Each thrust pushed me upwards more and more. The strength, causing my legs to shake. He leaned in and bit my collar bone. I crossed my ankles and weaved my fingers through his hair. Yanking on his hair, I saw his eyes roll back.

EPOV

Then, I. Just. Fucking. Lost it. I roared, yes, I fucking roared. I grasped her calves, pushing them forward and there was more strength in my thrusts. Her hands went to the car door, pushing against it to prevent hitting her head.

"Oh god! Yes, yes!" she panted.

My hips went faster, fucking her with my vampire speed. I licked up one of her calves and sunk my fangs into her leg. She moaned blatantly. The whole town probably heard that one. My stomach clenched, I was about to come. Throwing my head back and using the remainder of my strength to thrust into her one last time. I came inside her and collapsed, making sure my weight is on my hands. Bella softly stroked my hair.

"That was..." I started.

"I know." Her voice was a quiet whisper.

I looked up at her. "You should get back to work."

She stretched. "Jacob probably already filled out my pink slip."

I pulled out of her and my body already missed the contact. "I wouldn't want you to get fired. Then I would never get to see you in that outfit again."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Speaking of clothes, you owe me a shopping spree at Victoria Secret."

I smiled. "Of course."

She picked up her shorts from the car floor and pulled them on. "C'mon Fangward, let's go."

"What did you call me?"

Her eyes opened wide as she notice her slip. Aww, Bella, looks so innocent yet so naughty in bed.

"Uh, Edward. I called you Edward."

Shaking my head I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I heard a crunched twig to my right. I looked in the direction of the sound and I saw a little russet colored wolf. Hmm, I didn't know wolves lived in this part of the country. It growled at me and ran off.  
I pulled up infront of Black's and Bella pouted. I knew she didn't want to leave, hell, I didn't want her to leave. I leaned over and gave her a small kiss. That made her smile, which caused a smile to appear on my face as well.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Bella.

I shook my head. "Tomorrow after work, I'll take you on a real date."

"Date? Like a date-date?"

I nodded. She squealed a bit and threw her arms around my neck giving me kiss. A strong passionate, deep kiss. My hands automatically went down to her ass to pull her over, but I stopped my self.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Go to work and I'll be here tomorrow."

With one last kiss, she exited the car. I stared at her peachy ass as she walked away. That alone got me hard.

_Cullen, you're screwed._

"I know" I told myself, starting the car and driving off.

* * *

**  
A/N: So, what do you think? I personally think it's "eh". But if you think it's and I quote "so effing hot! god damn!" leave a review. Oh, and I need some help people. RobstenDirty has been a busy bee and doesn't take care of me. So if you know any betas or if you have an idea for the story pm me. I pay in sexual favors ;) (just kidding...or am I)**


	3. The Merveilleux Hotel

**A/N: Can it be? No, no that cannot be chapter 3 of TwiBlood. That bastard never updates. Well, it is! Here's Johnny(ahh) lol that never gets old. Sorry I haven't updated in decades. To make it up this is one really long chapter. And I'm loving the reviews. Pssh, and people thought men can't write fanfic. Oh and I'm not gay to answer someone's question. They pmed me that and I had to laugh. (you know who you are). Now I'm going to shut the fuck up and let you read the chapter.**

**Shout Outs: i-am-not-a-whore (my newly found beta, just cause I love their name)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie can keep the virginal characters she owns, I have my imagination**

EPOV

I pulled into my driveway, trying not to think about the actions that just took place in my backseat. If I did think about Bella's gorgeous pale legs wrapped around my neck as I - great, now I'm hard...again. With a sigh I pulled my keys out of the ignition. What the hell was wrong with me? Yeah, Bella was the best I've had in years, but I was feeling different about her. When I was with Tanya I didn't have this constant want to be with her like I had with Bella. This unfamiliar urge to be in Bella's presence was a bit unsettling. I wasn't sure I liked it. A knock on my window made me jump out of my skin. I heard Emmett's muffled laughter.

"If we were human, I would've asked if you shit your pants." he said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "What do you want, asshole?"

He was about to talk when he sniffed. "I was going to tell you about Carlisle coming with a few friends, but instead I want to know why the hell you smell like sex?"

"Gee, I don't know, Emmett. Maybe it's because I had sex."

"But, Tanya left town this morning."

"Tanya is not the person I was with." I said walking away from him and up the front steps.

Emmett was hot on my tail. "Wait up! Who was the lucky gal?"

"You don't know her." I was just about to close the door, but he stuck his foot in the doorway and kept it open.

"Where did you meet her?" he continued.

Damn, this boy doesn't let shit go. "Fine. Her name is Bella and I met her at Fangtasia."

"Is she hot?" He grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Extremely. Now what's this about Carlisle coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Carlisle is coming over with a few other vamps. You know them. James, Victoria, and Laurent."

"When?"

"Next month." He looked at my grim expression. "Why are you flipping your shit?"

"The girl she's...human."

"And?"

"What if I have her around and they kill her?!"

"Don't worry about it. She's yours, they can't do shit."

I nodded my head and closed the door. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my bed, resting my hands on my stomach. I closed my eyes though I wasn't really sleeping, vampires don't sleep. Why the hell does Carlisle want to come here after all these years?

^%&*FLASHBACK^%&*

My knees were to my chest, dirt still caked over my skin from digging my way out of a hole. A blond man threw a girl to the floor, knocking off her glasses. She looked up at me with soft eyes filled with tears. I looked up at the blond man and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you understand what I did to you?" asked the man.

I shook my head.

He gathered his slacks and squatted down in front of me. His mouth opened slowly and there was a flick. Suddenly, there was two large white fangs in his mouth. I tried to scream, but he grabbed my chin tightly.

"Listen, child. I am vampire and so are you. I changed you here by draining your blood, until there is only one drop left. Then, I made you drink from me. I then, dug a grave and placed you in it. Minutes later, you clawed your way out. I am Carlisle and I am your maker."

"Why me?" I mumbled.

He let go of my chin and turned his face away from me. "Because...you were unfortunate. Because god wasn't with you tonight." He turned his face back to mine. "Because I did somethings that I had to pay for with your life."

"What did you do?"

His eyes closed. "That's not something I'm comfortable talking about." Taking a deep breath, he looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Now you must drink from her, you need it."

The girl let out a sob. "Please don't kill me. My name is Angela and I have a husband to go home to. Please, please don't kill me."

Carlisle grabbed Angela by her hair and pulled her towards us with amazing speed. He jerked her head sharply to the left and there was a loud crack that echoed off the trees.

"You killed her!" I shouted.

Carlisle put a finger to his lips. "Shh, child. She was just a human." He lifted her body and placed her neck near my mouth. "Now drink."

"No."

"As your maker I demand you to drink!" he commanded.

I was going to protest but the words were stuck in my throat. I opened my mouth a few times, but nothing was able to come out. My head leaned down to Angela's neck without my permission.

"There we go." Carlisle said softly. He scratched the girls neck and red liquid oozed out.

The smell of her blood caused a click to go off in my mouth, making me gasp. My tongue caressed my new set of fangs. They were sleek and sharp. Spreading my lips and closing my eyes, I sunk my fangs into Angela's neck.

^%&*ENDofFLASHBACK^%&*

I rubbed my hands over my face. I really need to stop thinking about my dark past, it always ends up making me depressed and with my date coming up I don't need to get all emo. So, instead of thinking about my newborn days, I tried to figure out a place to take Bella for our date. Maybe a nice restaurant or a mov - holy shit! My eyes snapped open and I sat up quick. I ran my fingers through my hair and yanked on the strands. I got up and paced around my room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I repeated as I paced.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett walked in. "Why the fuck are you freaking out?"

"I have to take her on a date, man. A fucking date!"

"So?" he said with a shrug or his shoulders. "You're acting like you've never been on a date before."

I shot him a frantic look.

"Holy hell! You've never been on a date before?"

"I've never had a reason to go on one before. All the women I've been with was just sex."

"But isn't that what you and this Bella girl are?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know!" What the hell was this relationship?

"I'll tell Rose to make some hotel reservations or something. You know those nice hotels twenty minutes out of town."

I nodded, calming down a little. He patted me on my back and left. A few paces later I heard Rosalie's witch cackle from upstairs, she was suddenly at my door.

"I can't believe you need me to make a date for you." she said with a laugh.

"Please, Rosalie, I'm begging."

She sighed. "Fine. You must like her."

"Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"Ew, Edward. Do not touch me." she pushed me off and walked away.

BPOV

I skipped my way to the kitchen "out" table with a permanent smile on my face. Tyler looked me up and down when he handed me table 10's order.

"Hooka, can I ask you somethin'?" he said wiping the lip gloss from the sides of his mouth.

"Sure. By the way you look gorgeous today."

"You see that shit right there. Why are you so goddamn happy?"

I bit my lip. "No reason."

"Mmhmm, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Nessie!" he called out.

Oh-no, Nessie can make anyone spill there guts. She was a waitress here in Black's, one of the prettiest. Nessie had long carmel colored hair, light brown eyes and a southern accent so thick, even us southerners can't understand her half the time.

"What'chu want?" Nessie asked as she reached us.

"I need you to get this bitch to squeal." Tyler said pointing his spatula at me.

She looked at me with this evil glint in her eye. "Bella, dear, is there somethin' you wanna tell us?"

"I-I..." Her stare reached deep into my soul. "I'm happy because I had sex." I blurted.

"Oh shit!" Tyler said.

Nessie laughed. "The girl gets some cock and it lights her up faster than a firefly in july."

"But, girl, you got to understand, when a cock is real good it can make you sing." Tyler snapped his fingers at the word "sing".

"Ooh, what we talkin' 'bout?" Jessica came out of nowhere with an empty tray.

"Cock." Tyler and Nessie told her.

"What about it?" Jessica pressed.

"How it can make ya sing." giggled Nessie.

"And Bella was doing a lot of singing. Ain't that right, Bells?" Tyler said.

I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tyler laughed.

"Well, damn! That's not fair, Bella gets some cock and I don't." whined Jessica.

"Okay, this is getting way out of hand. I'm gone." I held onto table 10's order and hightailed it out of there.

Mike Newton had a big smile on his face as I placed his food on the table. "You look might fine today, Bella."

"Thank you, Mike."

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I gotta ask you something."

"It seems like everyone wants to ask me something today. Sure, what do you want to ask?"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you, um, want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Aw, Mike. I already have plans tomorrow, sorry." I apologized.

His face fell and I almost gave up plans with Edward for him. Almost. I walked towards the bar. When I saw a little spiky hair pixie flipping vodka bottles, I stopped in my tracks.

"Alice?!" I said confused.

"Hey, Bella." she smiled.

I sat on one of the stools. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know what you're doing, but why are you doing it?"

"The bartender quit and Jake didn't have anyone else to fill. I volunteered to work here as long as he paid me well."

"Wait! What happened at the boutique?"

"Please, those hicks didn't know shit about fashion."

I did a neck roll. "Who is you callin' a hick, yankee?" I said exaggerating my country accent.

She laughed, but when she looked up her laughter cut short.

"What?" I looked at the door and my brother, Jasper strolled in. "Oooh, your crush is here?" I giggled.

"Shut it, Swan?" she hissed.

Alice had a crush on my brother Jasper since we were six. When our parents died I was 18, Jasper was 21. Alice moved into my parents house with me. Jasper stayed at his apartment a few miles away from the house. Jasper looked like mom. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and tan. While, I on the other hand, got all my dad's genes.

"Hiya, Bella." he said. "Alice." he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed. "Well I'll be damned, I thought Bells was the only one who turned red."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?"

He scanned the bar. A smile lit up his face and I followed his eyes and there was Jessica bending over to pick up a tray. "Excuse me, ladies."

Jasper walked up to Jessica and felt her up inappropriately. "I just don't understand him." I sighed.

My brother is what you call a "ladies' man". He had a different woman in his bed every night and with a little town like Lake Claiborne, he's been through about everybody except me and Alice.

Alice let out a loud depressing breath."I don't get it, Bella. I look better than those skanks he spends his time with. What do they have that I don't have?"

"Honey, he wants a girl he can just fuck and duck. You are a good woman with morals and that's not what he looking for. Give it time, he might grow up one day."

"Damn it, hooka. We need yo ass!" I heard Tyler yell from the kitchen.

"Work's calling." I got up from the stool and went to gay man yelling my name.

EPOV

The whole night was restless. I think I drank like a million Tru Bloods because of the nerves. Rosalie made reservations at some hotel on the outskirts of town, The Merveilleux Hotel. She told me that we'll eat in the restaurant and then we can go upstairs to our room. Rose was a lifesaver and Emmett was even better. He told me that since I don't even know her last name, we should play twenty questions. That helped me out a lot 'cause I didn't know what to say once we got on the date. When the sun rose, my stomach did flip flops. I had no idea how I was going to make it to seven o'clock.

I paced around the house, watching the seconds on the clock go by as slow as molasses. Oh god! These rednecks are rubbing off on me. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch following my movements with their eyes.

"He's really lost it this time." Emmett whispered.

Rosalie nodded her head.

I kept my eyes on the clock and ignored them. They had no idea how important this was. If I screwed it up, I'd probably never see Bella again. I began to count down the second to six thirty. As soon as it hit that, I ran up the stairs to change. A black button down shirt and black pants. It seemed like doing my hair took ages. The damn mouse can was annoying the hell out of me. I finally was ready and I head out the door.

"Bye, Romeo." Rosalie and Emmett shouted out the window. I flipped them off as I drove away.

Driving to Black's made me even more nervous. My fingers were trembling. Damn human emotions decided today to come back to me. I parked in the lot and made my way to the little diner.

_C'mon, Cullen. You can do this. It's just a date. Calm the fuck down and put on a sexy face it's showtime._

I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Every eye in the place turned to me. Great, a fucking audience. I walked to a small table in the back, judging by the place I sat last time,this is Bella's section of the diner. I looked the place over. It was small, but cozy. Animal heads on the walls were a bit tacky, but hey this is Louisiana. I saw long dark brown hair and beautiful legs and I knew who it was in an instant. Bella was taking someone's order three tables over. Damn, I guess my calculations weren't as accurate as I thought. A pretty face girl walked up to my table, cute little freckles covered her nose.

"I'm Nessie, your waitress. Welcome to Black's, what can I get you tonight?" she asked only looking down at her note pad and chewing on bubble gum. Well, smacking on bubble gum is more like it.

"Can I have a bottle of Tru Blood, please?"

Nessie finally looked up, her shock was clear in her eyes. "Y-you're a vampire?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am." And there is that damn hillbilly-ness rubbing off on me again.

"Oh my stars!" she said with a brilliant smile. "I'm sorry for being happier than a sun flower in august, but I've never met one of your kind before."

Her excitement made me smile. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything." she said her face shining with happiness.

"Can you get Bella to come over here, please?"

Her smile didn't fall, but I saw it fade a bit. "Oh, um, okay."

She walked over to Bella and tapped her on her shoulder. Nessie pointed to me and when Bella turned, this beautiful smile broke out on her face. I waved her over and Bella rushed to my table.

"Hey there!" she said a bit out of breath.

"Hello." I looked over her uniform again. My god that was the hottest assemble I've seen. Even better than those girls down in Bon Temps. What was the name of that place again. Damn, I forgot, but their outfits left little to the imagination.

"I don't get off work yet, but you're welcome to stay for a few minutes."

"I thought you said seven."

"Yea, but Jessica has been M.I.A, so I'm filling her spot." I pouted and Bella giggled. She leaned in and placed her mouth on my ear. "If it helps, I planned something special for you after our date." She tugged on my earlobe with her teeth.

"You're such a tease." I whispered.

Bella turned her face so that her lips were almost touching mine. "I know." she breathed.

We were about to kiss, when Nessie decided now was the time to slam my Tru Blood on the table.

"Your drink, sir." The happiness in her voice was no where to be found. Nessie walked away without another word.

Bella pulled away. "I have to go work." she said as she left. I couldn't help but stare at that ass while she walked away. Bella will be the death of me.

The wait 'til Bella got off work killed me. And she wasn't helping at all with the teasing she was doing. "Accidentally" dropping a napkin right before my table and bending down slowly to pick it up? "Accidentally" falling into my lap? "Accidentally" stroking the ketchup bottle on my table while refilling it? Yeah, accident my ass. There was this tall guy making my wait worst. Judging by the "owner" tag he wore on his Black's t-shirt, he was Bella's boss. I didn't like the evil eye he was giving me the entire time. By eight o'clock, Bella finally took off her damn waitress apron. I'm not an impatient person, but damn! When a guy is about to go on a date with the hottest girl ever and more than likely getting some poonani at the end of the tunnel, you _do _not make him wait a whole fucking hour. I was going to stand up when, Bella's boss grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. What the hell?!

BPOV

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me into his office. When I looked at his face he looked pissed. Like pissed as hell. Fuming.

"Bella, what the fuck?!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" What was his problem?

"You're fucking a fanger now?! I can't believe you! Vampires are dangerous, Bella! There is only one thing on their fucking minds! That's drinking your blood!"

"You have no right, Jacob Black! You are my boss, not my boyfriend! You have no fucking say in who I associate my personal life with. What and who I do in my own time is none of your damn business."

"Bella, I'm only trying to protect you from that monster!"

"Well, I don't need your fucking protection!" I pushed him away from blocking the door and walked out.

Fucking Jacob and his over-protectiveness. I can not believe he dared to talk to me like that. Who the fuck does he think I am? I had to take a deep breath. He will not ruin my date with Edward. Speaking of Edward, he was standing up near his table with this worried look on his face. I went over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me out the door.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically.

He let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Edward, really."

His nostrils flared. "If you want me to kick your boss' ass, I would."

I laughed. "It's fine. Let's not let this ruin our time together."

He sighed and let me go. "You sure you don't want me to kick his ass?"

"For now."

Edward smiled and walked me to his car.

What do I wear!, I thought as I looked at my wardrobe. Edward was waiting outside and I was taking fucking forever to pick out an outfit. I was stuck between two choices. A small black dress and a red blouse with skinny jeans. This would have been alot easier, if Edward would just tell me where the fuck we're going. But no! "It's a surprise, Bella" he had said when I asked. I hate fucking surprises. Where's Alice when you need her? My phone rang. I dived on my bed for it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Something in my subconscious told me to call you." Alice;s voice said.

This has been going on since I've known Alice. It's always "something in her subconscious". I told her she might be psychic, but she waved me off.

"Alice, I need help picking out something."

"Of course you need help. Where are you going?"

"That's the thing, he won't tell me!"

"He? Who's he?"

"Uh, my date."

"Date? But Jacob's here at work. Looking angry as fuck, I might add."

"I kind of..sorta..maybe, called the Edward guy back.'

"You did what?!"

"Alice, why are you so upset. It's not like I'm actually dating Jacob. Matter of fact, I told him off today."

"O.M.G! You told him off? Why?"

"He was being over-protective, just 'cause Edward's a vampire."

"Edward's a _what_?!"

Damnit, I slipped. "Just tell me what to wear, he's waiting."

I heard Alice sigh. "Wear you're blue cocktail dress with the stilettos I bought you last Christmas."

"Thanks a billion."

"Be careful, Bella." With that she hung up.

______________

"A _hotel_?That's your big surprise?" I asked looking up at one of the biggest hotels in Lake Clairborne.

Edward shrugged. "Yup. That's my big surprise."

I laughed. "You suck at surprises."

"Well, I guess I suck."

That made me laugh harder.

"What?" he asked looking at me as if I were crazy.

"It's funny 'cause you do suck."

He rolled his eyes. "Just c'mon, you weird little human." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

The hotel looked even bigger from the inside. There was a huge glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The beautiful marble floors that made your footsteps echo led to two large wooden doors. Edward led the way to a small desk to the right. A woman with long blond hair was concentrating on the computer, too busy to even notice us.

Edward cleared his throat.

The woman let out a sigh, annoyed by the interruption. She looked up and all of a sudden she was ecstatic. "Hello, sir. Welcome to the Merveilleux Hotel, how may I _service_ you?" she put emphasis on the service and that made me huff.

I placed my hand on Edward's arm possessively. "Reservation under 'Cullen', please."

He quirked an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

The woman looked between us for a second, then typed something into the computer. "Okay, you will be spending your night in room 643. You're due to check out at three p.m tomorrow."

She handed Edward the key, but I took it instead. "Thank you." I pulled him towards the wooden doors.

"You know, I like you jealous, it's sexy." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. So where do we go from here?"

"The restaurant." he said opening one of the doors. The restaurant was beautiful. Dimmed lighting and roses in vases on the tables. There was even violins playing in the background, how romantic.

Edward led me to one of the tables and pulled my seat out for me. When I sat, Edward was suddenly in his seat.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that speed thing." I said.

He laughed. "So," He looked at the menu. "What looks appealing?"

I picked up the menu and scanned it. "I'll have the...mushroom ravioli."

Edward chuckled. "Of course."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just something I've read somewhere." he raised his index finger and a waiter came to our table. "She'll have the mushroom ravioli and I'll have a bottle of Tru Blood, o negative."

The waiter jotted the order down and left. Huh, it's nice to be the waitee not the waiter for a change.

"Okay, Bella, I have a strict plan to go by and I need you to play a long."

"Plan?"

"Yes. First we play twenty questions."

"That's such a cliche."

"Woman, just go with it."

"Okay, fine. Do you really like that synthetic blood?"

"No. It's not like the real thing. Barely any flavor, but it keeps me full. Alright, my turn. What is your last name?"

I had to laugh at that. "That's right, you can find out where I work, but you can't find out what my full name is. It's Swan. My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Your turn." he said as our - well, my food and his bottle came.

"Do we really have to do this?" I unwrapped my utensils.

"Yes we do. Now it's my turn."

"Wait, that didn't count."

"Was it a question?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Then it counts."

"Hah! You asked me a question, so now it's my turn."

"Touche."

I smiled and dug into the best mushroom raviolli of my life.

We were on question nineteen and I was getting tired of this game. Mostly because he kept asking me hard questions. Sorta stuff that triggered my easy blushes. For example, he asked me what my guilty pleasure was? I answered and now he's laughing at me.

"Edward it is not funny."

"C'mon, you cannot say that a grown woman watching and liking 'The Wonder Pets', is not funny. Not to mention you know all the words to their songs."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's your guilty pleasure?" that shut him up quick.

"Uh...nothing."

"Don't lie, Edward. It's not nice." I teased.

"Fine. So what if I kind of listen to Justin Beiber once in a while. He has a nice voice."

I was silent for a few moments. "Justin Beiber?"

"Yes, I listen to his music."

I. Was. In. Hysterics. "Oh my god, that's so much worst than mine. Jesus -three year old looking- Christ! Justin Beiber, out of all the fucking over-rated singers out there. Damn, I would have taken Miley Cyrus, but _him_."

"Shut it, Swan."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done with twenty questions."

"What do you want to do now?"

I bit my lip. "There's always _my_ surprise."

Edward raised his hand. "Check please."

I grinned. It's time for dessert.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun! Don't you hate cliffies, pssh I do (hypocritical much?). Yup, so leave a review. They are like the food to my soul. People wanted to know if the characters spoke country. Fuck yeah they do! Can you imagne? Hot ass Kstew speaking all dirty south...wait that's what the Yellow Hankerchief is for, duh?**


	4. Room 643

**A/N: I know, you're like "Finally, you bastard! It took your ass long enough!". Sorry about the delay. I just bought a new computer this afternoon, so I should be posting faster now. (commence cheering). Now without further a due, I present to you chapter 4 of Twiblood.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep her virginal characters, I have my imagination.**

* * *

BPOV

Edwards was having a hard time pushing the key into the room door lock. I guess you could say it was my fault since I was attacking his mouth with mine. My arms and legs wrapped around him as he easily held me up onto him with one hand. The click of the key finally entering the door echoed through the hallway. Edward carried me through the bedroom until the back of his legs hit the bed. We fell onto the bed with me on top of him.

"Wait. Edward, I have a surprise for you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I don't care about your surprise. I just want you." His hands were suddenly at my hips grinding me against him. Well, that was a good way to let me know he wants me. I can feel him hard and ready under me.

I sat up, my legs straddling him. "But, I really care about this surprise."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, go do what you have to do."

I got off of him and picked my discarded purse up from the floor. As I reached the bathroom door, I turned around to look at him over my shoulder.

"Oh and Edward," I called.

He lifted his head up to see me. "Yes?"

"I want you naked and lying on the bed by the time I get back." With that I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I placed my purse on the counter. I rifled through the items I bought for this date. Once Edward told me he'd be taking me on a date, I went out for a little shopping after work that day. Let's just say the S and M shop downtown made a good amount of money from me. I had bought handcuffs with a high silver content. Vampires are allergic to silver; it's supposed to make them weak. I got the ones with the leather at the wrists so that it'll weaken him but won't cause him any harm. I also bought a black satin teddy with a blindfold to match.

I looked up at the mirror. There was a wicked smile on my face. Oh, Bella, you are a naughty, _naughty_ girl.

When I walked out of the bathroom, the sight before me caused a gasp to escape my lips. Edward was lying on the bed propped up by his elbows wearing nothing but a mischievous grin. His eyes raked over my frame.

"That's my second favorite outfit on you." He said.

I walked over to the nightstand, using it to rest my bag of trickery on it. "Oh, yeah, what's the first?"

"You're uniform."

I laughed.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Come over here, you're too far away."

I swatted his hand away. "Now, now, Edward, you have to wait."

He growled at me. The grin was still on his face so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"Give me your hand." I said.

Edward looked confused for a second, but soon placed his hand in mine. I took out a handcuff from the bag and latched it on his arm.

There was that familiar click of his fangs. "That's silver."

"I know." I used the other end of the handcuff to latch it onto one of the bed posts.

I walked around the bed to the other side. I repeated the same thing to his other hand.

As I went to pull the blindfold out of my bag, I heard Edward tsking to himself.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I didn't see you as the dominatrix type, Bella." He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I should have bought the gag, too"

That only caused him to laugh harder.

I placed the blindfold over his eyes and tied it in a double knot at the back. Not too loose, not too tight. It's a good thing mom made me go to the girl scouts when I was younger. I stepped back to observe the masterpiece before me. How many girls can say they have a sexy as fuck vampire tied up in their bed? Not a lot.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked.

I laughed and crawled onto the bed. Straddling Edward's waist, I leaned over to kiss him. My tongue ran over his fangs. The chain of the handcuffs clanked as he strained to touch me. Good, they work. I kissed down his cheek to his neck, then to his chest. I trailed my tongue towards his left nipple, circling around it. An animalistic hiss fell from his lips. I continued my oral assault on his chest and moved downward to his stomach.

"Bella . . .," he whispered.

I lifted myself up with my knees, so I could hover right over his hardness.

Edward moaned something unintelligible. All I caught from what he said was the word "heat".

I lowered myself onto him and his hips bucked up, making me gasp. My hands explored his chest as I rode him. The chains of his handcuffs clanked and clanked as his hands tried to reach out to me.

I leaned forward and touched my lips to his ear. My teeth tugged on the lobe and Edward growled. His hips rose up from the bed as he thrust upwards. I sat up, with my arms in the back of me gripping his knees for leverage. His thrusts quickened and soon he was using that vampire strength and speed I liked.

The muscles in my stomach tightened as my released approached. Edward snarled as he came inside me. His orgasm set off my own and I screamed wordlessly to the ceiling.

I collapsed forward against his chest. Our hearts hammered in unison.

"I should let you tie me up more often." He panted. His breathing was just as uneven as mine.

I laughed at that and he laughed with me. I lifted myself off of him and undid the handcuffs. Too tired to put them away, I just tossed them onto the floor.

Edward pulled me to his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled my back closer to him, making us spoon. I drifted off to sleep happier than I have ever been.

EPOV

Watching Bella sleep was actually interesting. I watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing. Her eyelashes lightly fluttering as she dreamed. Jesus –psycho stalking- Christ, I sound creepy.

Bella surprised me tonight. I always thought of her as innocent and sweet, but, wow, how I was wrong. I never thought I would enjoy being tied up and submissive. I've always been the lead or dominant in my relationships. But, watching Bella handcuff me, knowing that she was about to do something naughty was such a turn on. We'll definitely be doing that again.

Time passed and soon the sun rose. The soft blue light of early morning filled the room, bringing the sound of chirping birds with it. Bella squirmed a bit in her sleep and the movement brought a certain part of my body between her legs. I began to stiffen and Bella made a soft sound. She rubbed herself against me and I was pretty sure she was awake, but her breathing and heart beat hadn't changed.

I kissed along her pulse point as she continued to tease me with her movements. My tongue trailed against her neck and her breathing faltered, but recovered back to an even pattern much like the one people have when they're sleeping. Bella was faking it. I smiled, two can play that game.

I trailed my finger tips down her thigh and stopped at her knee. Lifting her leg, I slid easily inside of her. She had a sharp intake of breath.

"Good morning." I whispered against her skin.

"Very good morning." She whispered back.

As soon as I started moving inside of her, a phone began to ring. I stopped my movements as the sound of Lady Gaga flowed from Bella's bag on the bedside table.

She reached out to the bag.

"Don't answer it." I said and began thrusting my hips slowly.

"What if… it's… er…important?" she asked, the occasional moans in her question made me know she really didn't want to answer it.

I stopped again. "Fine, answer it."

She took her phone out of her bag. "Hello? Alice, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Yes, it is important."

I moved a little deeper inside of her to emphasis how important this was.

Bella moaned involuntarily. "No, Alice, I'm fine." She gave me a dirty look. I smiled wickedly.

An imaginary light bulb clicked over my head as I came up with a plan. I pushed in and out of Bella as she talked on the phone. There was a moan and whimper here and there as she spoke.

"What do you mean 'Jasper's been arrested'?" Bella exclaimed and that stilled me.

"Why? Murder! Jasper couldn't even harm a fly! Okay, okay. I'll be right down." With that she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked when she got up from the bed and picked up her bag.

"My brother is in jail. He's the number one suspect for the killing of Jessica Stanley." She rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

"What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I don't know, but I have to do something." She yelled from inside the bathroom.

I got up and leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"How do you know he's not guilty?" I watched her slip into her dress.

"He can't be. It's Jasper. My brother might be a lot of things but he is not a murderer." She went to walk out of the bathroom, but I blocked the way.

"Don't leave." I said. I had wanted to spend the entire day with her and her brother had to ruin that. It sounds childish, I know.

"Edward, don't. I have to help him." Her eyes raked up and down my body. I forgot I was still naked, but hey at least that might help make her stay.

I stepped closer to Bella, pressing my body against her. My lips hovered over hers.

"Please, don't leave." I whispered.

She kissed me softly, just a small brush of lips. "I'll call you when I'm done so we can pick up where we left off."

Bella stepped around me and left.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

BPOV

Alice waited outside of the Police Station for me. She had a panicked look on her face that probably mirrored my expression. I can't believe the police thought Jasper would kill Jessica. I mean yeah, he was the last one to be seen with her. And yeah, he and Jessica spent the night together, but that still didn't mean it was him. Jasper just couldn't kill anyone.

My head throbbed with all the sudden stress inflicted on me. Not only was my brother arrested, but I left a certain vampire naked and sad in a hotel room. Our relationship shouldn't be this difficult already, we just known each other for three days and had only one date. Fuck my life.

I paid the cab driver and walked towards Alice.

"Took you long enough, Bella!" she complained.

"I'm sorry; I was pretty far out of town."

"How was your date with the fanger?" Her eyes narrowed.

A lot of people are against vampires, calling them evil and demonic. People that hate vampires hate the humans that affiliate with vampires even more. I didn't expect Alice to be one of those people, but hey, anything's possible.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Alice? Before you knew he was a vampire you even admitted to finding him attractive."

"Yeah, that was before I knew he sucked blood out of human beings."

"Alice I don't even want to talk about this. Let's just help Jasper get the hell out of jail."

"And then what are you going to do, go back to Dracula."

I glared at her. "You can stay out here and bitch about vampires and stand on your moral high ground, but I'm going inside to save my brother."

I pushed passed her and entered the building.

Sheriff Regis stared at me over the interrogation table. He was wearing the typical Lake Claiborne police get up and it made him look similar to Smokey the Bear. His grey eyes glared holes into my head. I didn't know what I did to make him so angry.

"Ms. Swan, I cannot release your brother just because you think he's innocent." His voice was steely and held on to so much anger.

"C'mon, Sheriff, you know Jasper would never do anything like that." I said.

"Your brother has been the last person Ms. Stanley was in contact with. That makes him a prime suspect. I'm not saying he killed her. I'm just saying it's more than likely."

"Jasper did not kill her. You keeping him here is just a waste of tax dollars."

"How do you know he didn't do it, Ms. Swan? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The look in his eyes made me defensive. "No, there's nothing I'm not telling you. I just have a gut feeling."

"Rumor has it you've been messing around with a vampire. Is that true?"

"What goes on in my love life is none of your business."

"It is my business. Jessica had fang marks on her neck. They were old, but still, they're fang marks. She had been with some vamp. Maybe that vamp came back to finish the job. Maybe that vamp is the one you're fucking."

"Excuse me!" I knew Dennis Regis all my life and not once have I heard him use language like that.

"Don't be coy, Isabella. The whole town knows about you and this vampire. If all you came here for was your brother then I'm sorry to disappoint. We're not letting Jasper out until he's proven innocent. Now I want you to get the hell out of my precinct."

I got up without another word. I didn't know being with Edward would destroy my reputation. But then again, I should have known it would. You're not supposed to mess with vampires plain and simple. To make things worse, they weren't going to let Jasper out without being proven innocent. Fine, I'll prove him innocent my own damn self. Then, I remembered what Regis said about the fang marks. Maybe, it was a vampire after all. Now I had a plan. Who said vampire sweeties were only good for sex?

EPOV

The music was loud and throbbing and the dance floor was packed with dancing vampires and humans. Bella and I sat at a table in Fangtasia. She was wearing a modest yet sexy white dress that screamed the words "vampire bait".

Bella convinced me to take her to Fangtasia so she can see if anyone knew what happened to Jessica Stanley. We found out from the bartender that Jessica was a regular at the bar. She always left with someone, but never the same vampire twice. The bartender didn't give us any names. Of course he wouldn't. That was against the rules. I sipped on my Tru Blood as we waited. Then I felt their power pressed against my skin long before they reached our table.

"Hello, Edward. Long time no see." His voice was just as emotionless as I remembered.

I stared up at the tall blonde vampire. "Hello, Eric."

He nodded to me and turned to look at my company. "And who is this?"

"She is mine." I said defensively.

"I understand that." He said.

I looked at Bella. She wasn't looking at Eric, that's a relief. But the relief soon faded when I realized she was staring at the shorter blonde vampire next to Eric.

"Hello to you, too, Riley." The anger in my voice was apparent. Riley and I didn't get along.

"Edward." That was all he used to greet me. His eyes stayed on Bella.

I looked between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Houston, we have a problem.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so review and tell me what you think. I know I don't have a paragraph long author's note for you to read, being tired is a crazy thing**.


	5. The Crucifix Club

**A/N: OMG! Johnny updated so fast this time. (commence touchdown dances)Anyhoo, this chapter is kind of short, but its essential to the plot. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Johnny:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep her virginal characters, I have my imagination.**

* * *

EPOV

Eric and I looked between Riley and Bella. Eric had a small smile on his face and I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. Riley had his sights for Bella and it was pissing me off. I cleared my throat and Riley turned his head to look at me slowly. Bella jumped at the sound as if she forgotten they had company.

"She is mine, Riley." I growled.

Bella asked "What do you mean I'm yours?" when Riley said "I know."

"I'll tell you about it later." My eyes were locked on Riley's, we were silently communicating.

My eyes said "Don't you even think about touching her." And his just held unspoken laughter.

Eric sighed. "Riley, stop it."

"Why?" he smirked at me.

Eric turned to him with a fierce look. "Are you disobeying me?"

The look Eric gave him made him drop his gaze. "No, Eric."

Eric turned back to me. "We have much to discuss. I heard that you were asking my employees about a Jessica Stanley. Is this true?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Jessica was found dead and I just wanted to prove someone's innocent of the murder, that's all." Bella interrupted.

I glanced at her. That interruption can cost us a great deal.

"You will have no luck searching for her here. She hasn't been to this club in weeks. But there is another that I know for sure she is fond of." Eric said.

"And which one is that?" Bella asked.

I knew the answer before Riley said it. "The Crucifix Club, I own it."

Eric nodded. "Yes, it is there where this Jessica spends most of her time. Riley is the Sheriff of that district, he will show you around."

"When do you want to drop by?" Riley asked.

"Tonight would be great." Bella said before I could tell them we haven't decided.

"Riley will escort you two." Eric said.

Bella was already heading to the door when Eric caught my arm.

I looked up at him. "Yes, Sheriff."

"Keep an eye on that one." His gaze followed Bella. "She is trouble."

"How?"

"Every vampire in here has noticed her unique scent. She will attract attention, be careful."

"Has she attracted your attention?" I asked though I really didn't want to know the answer. Once Eric sees something he likes he will stop at nothing to have it.

"No, but there is someone else." His eyes drifted to the right and I turned to see what he was looking at.

A dark haired vampire I was familiar with was sitting next to a petite blonde woman. Like Bella, her outfit screamed vampire bait.

"Is that Bill Com-"

Eric spoke before I could finish what I was saying. "You must go. You do not want to leave that girl by herself."

I nodded as he freed my arm. I flitted to the car and Bella was standing next to the passenger side door.

"You know your way to the club, right?" Riley asked me.

"Yes." That one word held so much anger.

He smiled and shot up into the sky. Show off.

"Did he just fly?" Bella asked astonished.

"Yes." I was on a one word basis with her tonight.

"Can you do that?" She asked as I unlocked the doors and got in.

"No." I said when she closed the door.

Bella looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "No."

Then I hit the gas pedal. Hard.

BPOV

The only sound was the engine roaring and the crunch of leather every time Edward gripped the steering wheel too hard. I wonder what the fuck his problem was. I asked if he was okay and he didn't even try to lie. That was a bad sign. I watched him drive. His jaw was clenched, the veins in his neck were popping out and his eyes were narrowed. I think it's safe to say Edward was pissed.

"Seriously, Edward, what is wrong with you?"

He slammed his foot on the break. The sudden stop made me jerk against the seatbelt. If I wasn't wearing one I'd probably have flown through the windshield.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but that was unnecessary."

He glared at me. "My problem? You want to know what the fuck my problem is? Maybe, it's the fact that you were eyefucking a man you haven't even known for 3 minutes!"

My mouth fell open. "I was _not_ eyefucking him."

Edward started driving again. "Whatever, Bella."

"Why are you being so hypocritical anyway? If I recall correctly, I had known you for probably twenty minutes before we had sex."

"You're not making it any better, Bella."

"I'm not trying to. Edward, I'm with you right now, okay. I don't even like Riley."

"Are you lying?"

"No, I'm not. He might be a little bit good looking, but he gives off this asshole vibe."

He threw his head back and laughed. "He is an asshole."

I took one of Edward's hands from the steering wheel and held it tightly between my hands as he drove.

After a few minutes Edward parked outside a huge nightclub. There was a neon cross the size of Texas on top of the building with the words "The Crucifix Club" written in neon script.

"Don't crosses harm you?" I asked.

"Only ones that are blessed." He responded as he got out of the car.

I followed suit and we walked up the sidewalk. There was a woosh of wind and Riley was suddenly there. His fair blonde hair glowed pink in the red neon of the sign. Riley's baby blue eyes looked down at my hand and I followed his gaze. Edward and I were holding hands and I didn't even realize doing it.

"Follow." Riley said.

Edward pulled me along and then we entered The Crucifix Club.

My eyes widened as I took it all in. The entryway was up on a platform as if the maker of the club wanted you to look over what you're getting into before you decide to enter. The dance floor was the entire place. There was just a thin line for the bar and that's it. Everything else was packed bodies from wall to wall. Strobe lights beat against the crowd turning them red and blue. The music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. I was pulled down the stairs onto the dance floor. Edward was dragging me in the direction Riley was walking in.

We pushed through the crowd of moving bodies. I was being pushed and bumped into, but Edward moved through the crowd as if they were moving around him.

Soon we were in a small room and when the door closed it shut all the music out. Edward dropped my hand when Riley sat down gracefully in an office chair behind a desk.

"So, what information do you need?" Riley asked.

"Well, we'd like to know what happened to this girl." I handed him an employee of the month picture of Jessica.

"Ah, I know this one. I've taken from her before." He said.

My eyes widened. Maybe Riley was the one who did it.

Riley turned his eyes up towards me. "I assure you, I wasn't the one who took her life. If I was, you would've never found the body."

I gasped and Edward placed his hand back in mine. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Riley laughed, the sound rubbed against your body like a simmer of silk. It made goose bumps raise against my skin. I shivered.

"Don't worry, I felt it too." Edward whispered.

Riley leaned back in the chair and rested his feet on the table edge. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Who was the last man seen with her?" asked Edward.

"Oh, Edward, you know it's against the rules to ask that." Riley's voice had a teasing tone.

"Since when did you play by the rules?" The anger in that statement made me flinch. I've never seen him this angry.

"Aw, you're still mad about Bree? It was two hundred years ago, get over it." Riley smirked.

Edward dropped my hand and charged towards Riley. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him out of his seat.

"You stole her from me. You took her away forever. I will _never_ forgive you for that, not in a million years." Edward hissed.

"Who's Bree?" I asked.

Riley smiled. "Are you going to tell her?"

"In time." Edward replied

"It's a very interesting story, I might just tell Bella myself."

"Do so if you dare." The threat was apparent in Edward's words.

"Edward, you know and I know you would never have the guts to hurt anyone."

Edward grabbed Riley by the mouth. The tendons in his hands made an appearance in his skin with the amount of force he was using. Riley's eyes widened.

"Bet on it." Edward whispered.

"C'mon, Edward. Let's just leave. We got enough information, let's go." I intervened.

Edward's eyes were blazing with rage, his pupils swallowed by green. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled.

"Edward, baby, let's go." I whispered.

The hand that was holding Riley opened suddenly. Riley fell into his chair gasping for breath.

Edward took my hand and we left Riley there with wide eyes.

EPOV

When we were back in the car, most of my anger simmered down. Bella watched me as I tried to control myself. She looked scared and I didn't want that, but fuck, does Riley piss me off. I counted slowly to twenty, when I was calm enough I started the car.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella finally spoke.

"Can you tell me who Bree is?" she asked softly.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this. The name Bree still sent the warmth of tears to my eyes.

"No, I can't. Maybe later on, but not now."

Bella nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

I quickly changed the subject. "So, did you find out anything tonight?"

She sighed heavily. "No. Nothing that can help Jasper."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, Bella, we'll help Jasper."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest. "I hope so."

Anonymous POV

The sound of her laughter came closer as she said goodbye to her friends. The click of her key in the door sent sensations of anticipation down my spine. The door creaked open and then slammed shut with her closing it.

Her footsteps came closer to the place I was waiting. Only a few more steps. My hand flexed around the knife it was holding. I couldn't wait to have the feeling of her blood against my flesh. Or the feel of my blade flowing endlessly through her. A few more steps, just a few more.

The lights flipped on and Leah looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing here, Ja - " I sunk my knife in her stomach before she could finish what she was saying.

Heated liquid flowed over my hand and I smiled. Take that you fucking fangbanger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the ending is a bit of a mystery. So who do you think is the killer. My beta though it was Jacob and my girlfriend thinks it _is_ Jasper, but idk tell me what you think in your review.**


	6. The Kitchen

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 6. I actually like this chapter, it might be my new favorite. Um, I saw your guesses for who might be the killer and you guys amazed me. Jane and Jared? I didn't even think you guys would have guessed those. So I took all the character's from twilight that names begin with "Ja" and put them in a hat. I pulled a name out of a hat and now I actually know who the killer is. But too bad you guys aren't going to be able to find out until the end of the story :) Now read chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

** -Johnny:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep her virginal characters, I have my imagination.**

* * *

BPOV

When Edward and I reached my house, Alice wasn't at home. I felt bad about not caring if she made it home or not. I went into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. I was too tired to change my clothes. Stress exhausted me. I felt Edward lean his mouth closer to my neck. I didn't stop him at first, but when he started trailing kissed down my neck and flipped my hair out of the way so he can kiss my back, I had to.

"Edward, I'm not in the mood. My brother's in jail remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was just helping you out of your dress." He whispered against my skin.

"Mmhmm, sure."

Edward slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of my dress. His lips caressed every inch of skin revealed.

"Edward. . ." I warned.

"Like I said, I'm just taking off your dress." He said as he wiggled my dress down off of me.

His hands lightly trailed down my legs to my shoes. He took them off with care and kissed each ankle when he was done. When I felt a lot of bare skin on my back I had to open my eyes and turn around.

Edward was lying down next to me with just his boxers on.

"I thought you wouldn't mind me spending the night." He smiled.

"Oh, no I don't mind." I turned back around and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back closer to his chest. I cleared my mind of all the things that happened today and just thought of me and Edward in this moment with his arms around me. I fell asleep only thinking happy thoughts.

The smell of bacon made my stomach grumble and woke me up. I felt the other side of my bed and Edward wasn't there. I sat up quickly. Edward's making breakfast? No way. I rolled out of bed and threw on a robe. I took the steps two at a time. This I had to see.

When I entered the kitchen, the sight before me made me gasp. Sunlight from the kitchen window was poured over Edward's almost naked body as he flipped pancakes. The light made him look as if he was made of millions of diamonds. The rainbows of light ricocheted off his body and made patterns on the tiled floor.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Good morning, Bella"

I shook my head to clear it. "Good morning."

I looked at the table and there were two places made. One place at the table had orange juice and the other had Tru Blood. I sat down at the one with orange juice.

Edward slid two pancakes and a few slices of bacon from the frying pan onto my plate. I reached for the maple syrup, but his hand was already there. He poured just enough syrup on my food.

"Easy there, Betty Crocker." I whispered.

He laughed loudly as he placed the dirty pans into the sink.

I took a bite of one of the pancakes and of course it was delicious.

"Did you make the pancakes with bacon grease?" I asked.

He smiled widely at me. "Is there any other way?"

"You've been in the south too long, Yankee."

When I was finished with Edward's wonderful breakfast, I got up to put the plates in the sink, but he took them from me and did it himself.

I sat on the kitchen counter next to the sink and watched him wash the dishes.

"I noticed you didn't drink your Tru Blood, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm not that hungry and I've been enjoying synthetic blood even less than I had before."

"Why is that?"

He smirked. "Your blood kind of turned me off from any kind out there."

"Oh."

It was quiet besides the sound of water and the clinking of plates and pans.

"Do you, um, want some?" I asked unsure.

"Want some what?"

"Do you want some of my . . . blood?"

He looked up then. "You're offering?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. The only times Edward fed from me had been during sex and I was kind of occupied thinking about other things when he was drinking. I wasn't sure how it would feel like if there was no sex involved.

Edward turned off the water and stood in front of me between my legs. "What are you worried about?" He asked as his thumb rubbed over the spot between my eyebrows. I didn't even realize I pulled them together.

"I was just wondering if it would hurt."

"I've bitten you before, Bella."

"Yea, but that was in the throes of passion."

He chuckled. "The throes of passion?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I understand. It won't hurt, Bella. We vampires do this thing to humans when we bite them without sex. It's called 'rolling the mind'. I'm going to make you look me in the eyes."

I looked straight into the swirls of green and gold.

"You're going to feel like if you're as light as a speck of dust." He whispered.

My body felt as if it was floating. I couldn't feel the counter I was sitting on or the heat of the sun that was against me. All I could feel was Edward's hands on my hips and his body between my thighs.

"Relax, Bella. Relax." He lowered his face to my neck.

There was just a slight prick of pain and then my brain went on pleasure overload. My back arched and my hands went to his hair to pull him closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel Edward at my neck, the pull of his lips on my skin as he drank.

The pleasure was intense and I screamed wordlessly to the ceiling as that pleasure hit me again and again. I felt a tightening in my stomach and my nails raked down Edward's back as the pleasure continued to build up inside of me. Edward's hand went to my hair and he held my head to the side, straining my neck.

My orgasm hit me like a scalding wave and I squeezed my eyes shut. Edward still drank, his mouth locked onto my neck. I kept gasping and my body trembled at the amount of pleasure that kept slamming onto me.

I heard someone yell. "Oh my god!" and Edward took his mouth from my neck.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw Alice standing in the doorway with her mouth dropped open. Oh, shit.

EPOV

Bella's friend glared at me as I licked the few drops of blood from the corner of my mouth. Talk about first impressions. My head tilted to the side in confusion for a second, where did I see her before?

"Alice, I can explain." I heard Bella say. Her voice was a bit breathless.

I smiled a little. I didn't think I had enough power to cause that much of an effect on a human.

"There's nothing to explain, Bella! You had Dracula over here have you for a meal in our kitchen!" her friend said.

Ah, now I remember her. She was the short girl from the Fangtasia that was with Bella.

Bella tried to get down off of the counter. I pushed her gently back onto the counter.

"You're in no condition to be walking around. You need to rest." I said.

"Fine." She leaned her back against the backsplash. "Can you leave Alice and me alone for a few minutes?"

"I can still hear you no matter what room in the house I'm in." I said.

"Then just go upstairs and put some pants on." Bella said.

I walked pass Alice and she flinched at how close I was to her. Her reaction didn't bother me; I was used to anti-vamp people.

After I tugged on the pair of pants I came here with I looked around her room. I tried really hard not to listen to their conversation, but I still picked up most of it.

Bella's friend didn't like the fact that Bella and I were together. What she witnessed in the kitchen didn't exactly warm her up to me. Bella tried to reason with Alice to be nice to me and Alice said she would try. Hey, it's a start.

Soon after, Bella came stumbling into the room. She sat on the bed with a huff.

"Edward, I feel dizzy." She grumbled.

I smiled. "Take some B-12 vitamins. They'll help for next time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"Uh, I mean, if you don't want to we don't-"

"Edward." She interrupted. "We are definitely doing that again."

Bella got up and barely made it to the bathroom door without falling.

"Oh and Edward?" she said.

"Yes?"

"I need help getting ready."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Take out my uniform from the closet and then you need to help me in the shower."

I grinned as I took her Black's uniform from the closet. "In the shower?"

"Yes, in the shower, but no funny business."

I laid her clothes on the bed and walked up to her. "Bella, what I'm going to do to you in that shower is anything but funny." I kissed the hickey I left on her neck.

"That sounds wonderful, but I really need to get to work."

"I'll make it quick." I breathed against her skin.

"Edward. . ."

"Fine, no funny business."

"Thank you." She took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

After a no funny business shower, Bella got ready and went to work. After I gave her a goodbye kiss my phone rang.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Its Eric, we have a problem." His voice told me he had bad news.

"What kind of problem?"

"The Vampire Council wants to see you."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

BPOV

As I approached the two women at table 9 with their order I heard the interesting conversation they were having.

"Ain't it a shame, another young lady dead." Mrs. Newton said.

"I don't really care; I heard it was one of those Indian girls from Ruston." said Mrs. Yorke.

"Yes, it was the one named Leah. Rumor has it that Jasper Swan is the killer."

"No, he's a good boy."

"But it's a big coincidence that Jasper was released from jail the same night she was killed."

I placed their food on the table with more force than necessary.

"What's this rumor that Jasper is out of jail?" I asked them with my hands on my hips.

"Bella, you didn't know? Jasper was released last night." Mrs. Newton said.

"Of course she didn't know, Margret, she was probably with her vampire." I never really liked Mrs. Yorke.

Mrs. Newton gasped. "That's right you're dating one of those."

I was in mid-neck roll when Tyler excused me from the table.

He pulled me into the kitchen.

"Girl, I saw the look in your eye. You was about to cuss them heffas to next week."

I laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh. "I was deciding whether to curse them out or hit them in the face with the pie they ordered."

"I would have expected you to be in a much happier mood today."

"Why is that?"

"Well, first of all your brother was released from jail and second, you have a monster size hickey on your neck."

I blushed. "Is it that bad?"

He held up a silver pan in front of me. "Look for yourself, hooka."

My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head. There was a hickey the size of Texas on my neck.

"Fuck me!" I said examining my neck closely.

"Looks like someone already has." Tyler snickered.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys looking at?" I heard Jacob's voice from behind me.

My hand flew up to my neck and I turned around to face him.

"Uh, nothing, Jake." I stammered.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Bella. Whatever it is I don't want to know."

When he turned to walk away I noticed some dry brownish-red stain on the corner of his shirt.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What?" He turned back to me.

I lifted his shirt and looked at the stain. "Is that blood?"

"Uh, no, I caught my cousin Jared with red paint on his hands last night. He said he was painting the barn he's working on." Jacob stuttered a bit. He never stutters.

"Oh."

"Yea, uh, see you later, Bella." He pulled away from me and left the kitchen.

I watched him walk away with a confused look on my face. No, it couldn't be Jacob. Could it?

Work was almost done and Nessie was still whining to Jacob about the waitress issue. I have to admit with Jessica gone and the summer rush of customers, work has been overwhelming.

"We need a new fucking waitress, Jake!" Nessie complained.

"I hear you Nessie! When someone comes in for the job I'll hire them right away."

"Good, because I have someone for the Job." She smiled.

"Who?"

"You know Jane Volturi that just moved here from Connecticut?"

"Yes."

"She's looking for a job."

I chuckled as I mopped up a spill. Nessie always had a friend for everything. You need a pipe fixed; Nessie has a friend named Paul. Need a car towed; Nessie has a friend named Embry.

"Fine, bring her in."

"She'll be here tomorrow." With that Nessie skipped away.

The bell above the door jingled, signaling someone opened it. I looked up and Edward strode through the door with a worried expression.

He walked up to me. "Bella we need to talk."

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at the staring eyes around the room.

"We need to speak in private."

"Oh, okay." I took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

When there wasn't anyone around to hear, I asked Edward what was wrong again.

"I have to leave."

"What do you mean you have to leave?"

"I need to go out of the state for some vampire politics."

"Why, what happened?"

"The Vampire Council has heard that I disrespected a vampire with higher authority."

"Riley?"

He nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Days, weeks, months, I'm not certain."

He might be gone for months? Why did I have an urge to cry? I didn't know Edward for long. And it's not like I was in love with the guy. Yet I still wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and beg him not to go, to stay here with me. Of course, I didn't do that. Edward had business to take care of and I had no right to come in between that.

I was debating whether to say I miss you when he said it first.

"I'll miss you so much, Bella." He placed his hand on my cheek.

I leaned my face into his palm and stared into his deep green eyes.

Edward lowered his face to mine and unlike our other kisses this one felt as if it meant more. It was more passion than lust. Slow and building; lips softly brushing together. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard a throat clear.

Edward pulled away and looked over his shoulder. Jacob stood there with a blank expression. Only his slightly narrowed eyes let me know he was angry.

"I don't pay you to make out, Isabella. Go back out there and wait those tables." Jacob said menacingly.

"Jake, we're about to close, there's only three people out there. Nessie can do it herself, I'm doing something important." I said.

He snorted. "Kissing up, lover boy is not important. Now go wait those tables."

"Fine, give me three minutes."

He turned on his heel and left. I'll take that as a yes.

"You should really be getting back to work."

"Work can wait; I want to give you a better goodbye." I bit my lip to add emphasis.

He ran his hands up and down my back. "You know how much I would love that, but Eric is waiting for me in the car."

I sighed. "Okay. Bye, Edward."

He gave me one more kiss. "Goodbye, Bella."

I watched him leave. My eyes began to water a little. I squeezed them tightly to force the tears back. I'll deal with my sadness later. I went back out there and did what Jacob told me to do.

$^*^*&%$

I've been pounding on Jasper's door for the last twenty minutes.

"Jasper Whitlock Swan, you better answer this door in the count of three!" I shouted.

"One!"

No answer.

"Two!"

I heard racing footsteps.

"Thre-"

Before I could finish he yanked the door open.

"Damnit, Bella. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." His eyes shifted back and forth.

I cocked my head to the side. What is he so nervous about?

"Jasper, if you hadn't noticed, the entire town assumes that you killed Leah and Jessica. I need to talk to you about it."

"Call me later, Bella. I'm in the middle of something."

I pushed him out of the doorway and walked in.

What I saw bent over his couch made me turn quickly. Oh god.

"I told you I was in the middle of something." He said.

I really didn't want to see my friend Emily naked, bent over my brother's couch.

"You're suspected of murder and you have time for sex?"

"A man has needs."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll call you later, Jasper." I walked out of the door.

"Bella, wait a sec." he called out.

"What do you want?"

"Is it true? About you and that vampire?"

"Yes, it is. What of it?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just can't believe my sister is a fucking fangbanger." He slammed the door before I could respond.

My jaw dropped. Since when was Jasper against vampires?

$^*^*&%$ Next Morning on the News $^*^*&%$

"Miss Emily Young was found dead in a woodsy area just south of Lake Claiborne. According to Jasper Swan's neighbor, she was last seen leaving Mr. Swan's home. Mr. Swan has been taken in police custody yet again. Just like the last two women missing, Miss Young had vampire bites on her neck and inner thigh. There is a serial killer in Louisiana" Said the anchor man.

My head fell into my hands.

Dear God, please tell me my brother isn't a murderer. 'Cause I'm having second thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! OMG is it Jasper, is it Jacob, *gasp* or is it Jared? But Jane moved to Lake Claiborne the day before the killings started happening, is it her? Leave a review about who you think it is. **


End file.
